oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon equipment
Dragon equipment are some of the most powerful pieces of armour and weapons in Gielinor. All dragon equipment are dark red in appearance, with the exception of dragon darts and dragon arrows. They are suspected to be created by an ancient race called the Dragonkin. Dragon weapons in the RuneScape Economy Since their initial release, dragon weapons have profoundly affected the economy of the game. They have affected the economy for weapons in many ways - specifically runite weapons. At a time runite items were arguably the best in the game, and the introduction of dragon items encouraged players to save for and obtain them instead of runite, reducing demand and causing the prices of those items to fall. Weapons Dragon weapons are some of the most powerful weapons. Like dragon armour, (except the dragon platebody and dragon square shield) they are not smithable. Most dragon weapons are Pay-to-play only, with the exception of corrupt dragon equipment and require level 60 Attack to wield. All dragon weapons (except for the dragon darts) have special attacks; each weapon has its own abilities and functions. Most dragon weapons require the completion of a specific quest to be wielded. They were created by the Dragonkin, as revealed by Mr. Mordaut in a Postbag from the Hedge. Dragon weapons are very popular with new members with level 60+ Attack, as Lost City is very easy to complete and is an easy pathway to the Dragon longsword and Dragon dagger. Current dragon weapons In order of release: : Dragon arrow and dragon dart tips are actually made from a dragon's talons and not from dragon metal, which may explain why the darts are the only "dragon" item with no special attack. They are the only dragon items that can be made using the Fletching skill. Armour Dragon armour is considered the next step up from Rune armour. All dragon armour requires level 60 Defence to wear and is members-only. They are a distinctive dark red in colour and are generally sold at fairly high prices, or are dropped by high-levelled monsters at a low drop rate. Dragon armour is considered one of the highest valued melee armour in the game. It is often debated whether it is cheaper to buy Dragon armour or Barrows equipment, since Barrows equipment requires repairs every 15 hours of combat, though barrows equipment has a much larger Defence bonus than dragon armour does. The Dragon square shield is created by combining a Shield left half with a Shield right half on an anvil, which requires level 60 Smithing. Note that the Legends' Quest has to be completed to be able to wield or make this shield. To repair the Dragon platebody, level 92 Smithing is needed, along with a Blast fusion hammer. There are 3 parts needed to repair the Dragon platebody: the Ruined dragon armour slice, the Ruined dragon armour lump and the Ruined dragon armour shard. Players can only smith this in the Ancient Caverns, and 2,000 Smithing experience is gained for this. The Assist System may be used to repair** the Dragon platebody. **Dragon does NOT degrade unlike Barrows. Current dragon armour In order of release: : Non-existent dragon items Non-existent dragon items are often the subject of Jagex's April Fools jokes. Dragon plates and Dragon kites, released on April Fool's Day, were actually toys that players can buy from Diango in the Draynor Village. There are several dragon items that have yet to be released. These items include: Non-existent dragon weapons *Dragon shortsword *Dragon warhammer (confirmed to be in development in a recent Q&A) *Dragon hasta *Dragon crossbow (confirmed to be in development in a recent Q&A) *Dragon bolts (bolts made of dragon metal) *Dragon thrownaxes *Dragon throwing knives *Dragon javelins *Dragon brutal arrows Non-existent dragon armour *Dragon kiteshield *Dragon defender *Dragon spikeshield *Dragon berserker shield See also *Corrupt dragon equipment References Category:Armour Armour Category:Weapons